


Wanna Trade?

by HoldenTheSquid



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldenTheSquid/pseuds/HoldenTheSquid
Summary: Sebastian was just trying to have a smoke, not rethink his whole life.





	

Sebastian was having a rough day. His mom had barged into his room to confront him about his laundry and why none of it had been put away in the past two days, Maru had recently finished her latest science experiment (which, of course, got such praise from his mom and Demetrius! Wow Maru, that's so good Maru, you're so smart Maru! It made Sebastian want to vomit), and Demetrius had decided to engage in a lengthy discussion with him about his future when he stepped out of his room for two minutes to microwave some pizza pockets. If there was one thing he hated, it was thinking about his future. Or talking to others. Or Demetrius. He grumbled to himself approvingly as he came to the mental consensus that he just disliked everything around this small town.  
Well, he thought, maybe not everything. His mind drifted to Abigail, and he found a small smile taking up residence on his face. The purple haired girl was certainly something, always seeking adventure. She didn't mind his silence or his dark attitude, and she even seemed to enjoy going into the mines with him sometimes. Seeing how much she loved prancing around with a small sword she'd found one day even managed to make Sebastian feel a little warmer in his heart, and he found himself looking forward to seeing her in town whenever he went.  
His train of thought was derailed as he noticed his hands were shaking a little. He was again put into a sullen mood as he thought about having to leave his room to smoke. Peeking out from his doorway, he saw that none of his family members occupied the immediate area, so he took it as a silent win and tiptoed to the safety of the outdoors. If he had to listen to his mom tell him how bad smoking is for his health one more time, he was sure he'd lose his mind. He decided right then that if one more person told him to stop smoking, he would get on his motorcycle and leave that night to pursue a new life in the city. He sighed to himself at letting escapism be his go-to method for dealing with life, but he brushed it off and decided not to face that at the moment.  
He started walking to the lake by his house, pulling a lighter out of his hoodie pocket as he went. He liked to smoke by the lake because it felt meaningful to him, the stars reflecting on the water making speckles of light that the burning end of his cigarette just blended right into. He always felt the most calm when he was alone by the lake, able to think and breathe more clearly than he could even in his basement room.  
He was halfway to the lake when he heard something in the distance. He stopped in his tracks, straining to listen and make out what exactly he was hearing. Taking a few more silent steps forward, he finally discerned pure, unwavering notes floating through the night air. Was somebody...playing the flute? Sebastian fell again into his bad mood, thinking of somebody being at the lake already when this was his time to smoke and look at the stars on the water. Muttering to himself bitterly the rest of the way there, he saw a figure in the darkness swaying gently with the tempo of the song they were playing. He opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind (in the form of a quiet, passive aggressive quip), when he felt all the anger evaporate out of him. He recognized the purple hair in the starlight; it had to be Abigail.  
Now he was entirely conflicted in his situation. As much as he wanted to smoke, he didn't want to disturb Abigail in her playing. What if she stopped and left because he was there? His hands were still shaking, but this time it wasn't from the present craving for nicotine. This time it was from his nervous heart going faster than he ever wanted it to. Figuring he'd look like a creep if he just stood in the bushes and watched her, he started to walk towards the lake, coughing a little so as not to scare her.  
When she heard rustling behind her, Abigail turned around, wondering who would be coming to the lake after dark like this. Squinting her eyes, she made out a skinny legs and an oversized hoodie. "Sebastian?", she called.  
"Uhh, yeah, it's me. What are you doing out at the lake so late?" He responded, his voice shaking a little.  
"I was just practicing my flute! Sometimes I like to come out here and do it, and pretend I'm playing songs to summon storms or driving away evil monsters!" As she said this, she brandished her flute in such an animated way that Sebastian had to focus all his energy on keeping that little smile off his face again. "Why are you out here, Seb?"  
"Oh, yeah." He felt dumb now, after hearing her reason for coming out here, but nonetheless he started pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his sweatshirt pocket. "I just...come out here to smoke." The sentence grew a little mumbled as he slipped a smoke between his lips and flicked his lighter.  
"You know, you probably shouldn't do that. It's really not good for you."  
Sebastian froze, remembering his smug thought earlier of blowing this town the moment somebody told him, for the millionth time, to stop smoking. He turned at looked at Abigail in the moonlight. He could leave Stardew Valley, sure, but...could he leave Abigail?  
"Sebastian? Are you...okay?" Abigail said, worried. She hadn't thought much of telling him to stop, but seeing him just stand there silently in response admittedly made her feel as though she'd overstepped a boundary she didn't know existed.  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm okay. I just...you gave me something to think about, is all."  
"Can I ask what you're thinking about?"  
Sebastian felt the nerves hit him all over again, as he stopped and looked at Abigail. Sighing and pulling the cigarette from his mouth he quietly said, "Maybe there are reasons, or...people, really, that actually give me a reason to take a different look at some of my habits."  
Abigail was quiet. That was more of a cryptic answer than she expected, but there was no mystery she could not solve, no adventure she could not conquer. Looking around her, she remembered the flute in her hand. "Do you...wanna trade?"  
"Excuse me?" Sebastian had a look on his face that made her laugh. She held up the flute.  
"Do you want to trade, Seb! My flute for your cigarette. Only for tonight, of course." She held the instrument out to him. Slowly, as if scared, Sebastian reached out and took the flute from her hand, his fingers brushing against hers. He handed her his lit cigarette and the transaction was complete. She smiled bright enough to light up Sebastian's world, and tossed the cigarette on the ground. Sebastian watched every detail as she put it out with her foot like it was nothing, and then confidently walked over to him and stood very close to him, taking his hands in hers and telling him where to put his fingers on the flute to make it play certain notes. He looked from the flute to her just as she looked up at him and their eyes met. Her sentence slowly started to fade away in her mouth as she realized just how close to Sebastian she was.  
"Seb?" She whispered.  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied, more in understanding than questioning. Her hands had not left his on the flute.  
"Maybe...we could trade every night?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Uh, do you want to meet back here tomorrow? Same time?" Sebastian didn't think his heart could beat any harder without leaving his body.  
"Yeah" Abigail nodded, "I'll teach you to play the songs that summon storms and the songs that drive away evils and you'll be just as powerful a music mage as I am!" As she talked she fell more and more back into her usual excited state, and Sebastian didn't try to hide the smile on his face this time.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot of Sebastian and Abigail being cute together! I wanted to write a pair I hadn't written before.


End file.
